Reunion and Death
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Reunion: Ex husband and wife, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye see each other again. Riza has rebuilt her life, and has another son and husband.   Death: Riza and Roy's only child together has died, and Riza never got the news.
1. Chapter 1

**It just popped into my head, and I loved it! I hope you do too.**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was walking down the bustling streets of Central. All of the sudden, he came apon his ex-wife, Riza Hawkeye. She had changed her last name back to the original after their divorce.<p>

They had only been married for sixteen years before they divorced. They had a young daughter who was fifteen when they divorced. She felt it was her own fault. Her name was Ella Mustang.

Ella had long blonde hair and golden eyes. She looked nothing like her father. Roy has onyx eyes, and midnight black hair. Riza has blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Riza was walking down the streets hand in hand with a young boy. The young boy had brown hair, and grey-blue eyes. Roy quickly walked to the two.

"Riza! You look good." Roy said. Riza hadn't seen their daughter since their divorce five years ago. Ella didn't want to see Riza.

"Roy. You look good also. This is my son, Alphonse. Al, say hi to Roy." Riza said.

"Hi!" Alphonse said excitedly.

"We were just going out for ice cream. Would you like to join us?" Riza asked. After their divorce, Riza had met, 'the man of her dreams', and had gotten married quickly. She had a son shortly after. Riza hadn't even waited a year before her next marriage.

"I would love to go." Roy said smiling. They walked to the small ice cream shop three blocks away. Roy, and Riza took Al to a park, and watched him play while they caught up.

"How's Ella?" Riza asked. She had been eager to see her daughter, and had hoped that she would have gotten her in the custody arrangement, but Ella chose to stay with Roy.

"Ella.." Roy sighed. "I'm sorry, I thought you heard." Roy said slowly.

"Heard what? Is something wrong with her?" Riza asked worridly.

"Ella's..." Roy started.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! I'm so mean!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I think there's too much drama in this one, but I needed to get stuff to lead to the answer of what happened to Ella.**

* * *

><p>"Ella's...Ella died." Roy said sadly.<p>

"She...died! I wasn't told! I'm her _mother_ Roy! Not one of her friends, or ex-boyfriends!" Riza screamed.

"I thought someone told you. I thought you were too upset to go to the funeral." Roy said quietly.

"_My own daughter is dead! Why wouldn't you visit me or anything?_"

"**You had your own family! Your own life! You replaced us! You didn't care! I wasn't going to visit someone who didn't care! Maybe if you didn't ask for the damn divorce in the first place, Ella wouldn't have hid it!**" Roy screamed loudly. Roy quickly ran back to his house.

Riza stood stunned with tears in her chocolate eyes. She walked to Al, and quickly picked the boy up, carrying him back to their large house. Riza only had one thing on her mind.

_'What did my daughter have to hide?' _

Roy sighed, and walked to Ella's room. Pictures of her flooded the walls. Get well posters. Gifts. Flowers. Pictures of her and her friends. Family portraits. Month by month pictures. Father's day drawings to Roy from her.

Her red bedsheets were exactly as they were before. Roy had made sure her bed was perfectly made every day. Her room was thoroughly cleaned, just how Ella and Roy kept it.

Ella's homework from before was still on her brown desk. Her name was neatly written. Roy sighed at the sight.

_Ella Elric Mustang._

Roy then saw a letter peaking out through her pillow. He grabbed it, and started to read it.

_Dear, Dad. _

_I know I'm not going to make it through this. So I know that if you find this, I'm probably already dead. If not, I guess I'll have to write a new one. I don't want you to wallow in misery after I'm gone. I want you to love to talk about me. Brag about me to your friends. Something. _

_I want you to look at pictures of me, and videos of me, and laugh. I don't want you to be sad. So please, be happy. For me._

_Love, Ella Elric Mustang._

Roy then started to cry. He didn't know that Ella knew she was going to die. He didn't want her to be in so much pain for as long as she was. Thirty six hours of pain, and then she was gone. He just didn't understand why he couldn't get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone can guess what happened to Ella right now, I'll give you a free card from me. A free card from me is that I'll put you in at least one chapter of any continuing story you want, or I will write a one-shot with you in it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**No one's guessed it yet, I hope someone gets it right :)**

* * *

><p>Roy sighed. All he wanted to do was be with his daughter. He got out all the home videos, and popped a few in the video player.<p>

"_Mom, my hair is fine!" Ella shouted. Riza was trying to mess with her hair. Ella was going to prom with her boyfriend. Little did Ella know that was going to be the last time she would see her mother. _

_Ella's long blonde hair was curled at the bottom, and she was wearing make-up. Ella had a long red silk dress on, and was smiling a bit. The doorbell rang, and Ella ran to it quickly, answering it. She saw her date, Ling Yao at the door. _

_She quickly took Ling's hand in her's, giving him a kiss on the cheek, saying her goodbyes, and leaving quickly._

* * *

><p>Roy sighed. Videos like these brought up just how much his daughter was full of life, and excitement.<p>

Roy found an old photo of his daughter from after the divorce. She was sitting on Roy's lap smiling. The picture was only taken from the neck up. Ella was kissing Roy's cheek, and Roy was laughing. Roy's best friend, Maes Hughes, took the picture.

Roy found another home video from right before Ella's death.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad, stop the camera, I don't want any record of this." Ella groaned.<em>

"_Aw, come on. I know you'll want to see this." Roy said._

"_Alright, but keep the camera from my neck up." Ella warned. She sat up on the couch with messy hair, and a small smile. _

"_My beautiful girl is going to the doctors tomorrow, and is she going to have fun?" Roy asked._

"_Dad, I'm not five, and I'm anything but beautiful. I think that tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life, or it could even be the worst." Ella said slowly._

"_How could you say that? Your going to-"_

* * *

><p>The video started to skip. Roy sighed, and took the video out, and put it back in it's case.<p>

Early the next morning, there was a knock at Roy's door. Roy walked slowly to his front door, and answered it. Riza was wearing a black dress with white pearls on, and her hair was in a bun.

"Ah, I see your husband struck gold?" Roy asked annoyed. Riza glared.

"I'm not here for _you_. I'm here so that I can find out why _my _daughter died." Riza said. "And what she hid from me." Roy let Riza in, and made some tea.

"Right after the divorce was official..Ella told me..." Roy sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I just post the next chapter, even though it has what she died from in it?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I got sick of waiting for someone to get it right XD Sorry! I really hope you like this chapter, this is kinda shocking, I know! Aaand, it's longer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

As you know by now, I'm dead. I've been dead for a while, and I was only fifteen years old when I died. So, the story begins...

I walked home with my boyfriend-Ling Yao-the most popular guy in school. He had been wanting to 'do it' with me for a few months because all of our friends were doing it. So I decided that it would be soon.

I didn't want to do anything just because my friends were doing it. I was an independent person, and I liked doing things because I wanted to. But I wanted to do this more than anyone knew. Even when I first learned about sex, I wanted to lose my virginity.

My parents were fighting when I walked in. They had been fighting for the past six months. I didn't want them to fight, but they did anyway. They always screamed throughout the house, waking me in the middle of the night, and even interrupting me studying for tests.

I decided that I would give in to my boyfriend's urges, and we had sex in the middle of my family's arguing. I was sick of the screaming, and I figured that if my parents sensed a problem with me, then they would surely forget their fighting and try to help me.

I've always been my parents first priority. When I was born, my mother quit her job, and my dad got several promotions to work harder. My dad would always take off work to come to any play, party, assembly, or meet the teacher night I had. My mom would always be there, no matter what.

When I was ten, my mom started to leave the house more often, and left me home alone a lot. I still remember the first time she had left me home. I ended up calling my father from being frightened, and then he rushed home. Him and my mother fought that night.

After my boyfriend had left, and I was dressed, I washed my sheets, and remade my bed. I had finally lost my virginity, and it hurt. A lot. Everyone must be lying about it. My dad walked in moments after I had cleaned up my room.

"Ella, can I talk to you?" My normally happier father asked. I hadn't seen him this depressed since my grandfather died.

"Sure, dad. What's up?" I asked. I needed to breeze by this talk. It was the talk that he gave me every time my parents fought. He always said how he loved my mom, and everything was going to be okay. But this time, I had homework to do, and a limited time to get it done.

"Honey...there is no easy way to say this..I need you to pack your bags. We're moving." My family had never moved before, so this was going to be a new experience for me. When my parents discovered their pregnancy, they moved into a four bedroom house. A shotgun room for my mom, an office for my dad, my room, and their bedroom. They would be living here for a long time.

"Moving? We've never moved before! Why do we need to move?" I asked.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce."My eyes widened, I gasped, I felt like my world was crumbling. My parents getting a divorce? This was crazy. They would never do something like that. They loved each other with a passion that couldn't be described. Well, that's how I always saw it anyway. I always saw the way my father looked into my mother's eyes, and I could never describe how strong their love for one another was. How much of a bond it was. How sweet, and sickening it was all at the same time. It was miraculous, and they were getting a divorce.

"A divorce?" I shouted. I couldn't believe how red I was turning. I knew that my father's eyes had widened because he could see the fume of smoke coming from my head. I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Yes, we have two months to get our things into our new house. I already have one picked out, and paid for. Your mother asked for this divorce four months ago, and now it's time for us to get out." I couldn't even believe what he was saying anymore. My own mother didn't want me in the divorce?

* * *

><p>A month later, I had half of my stuff in my new bedroom, and I was already enrolled in another school. My boyfriend didn't know where I went and it was better that way.<p>

I went to a different high school, and was really lonely. Of course, no one wanted to talk to the new girl. My dad was really lonely at home, and he didn't want to work. He didn't want to face his best friend, and my god father.

My god father-Maes Hughes-had always told my dad that he shouldn't have gotten married so young. My parents were in love, and I can understand that, but still. I mean, I was in love, and I'm not married. Maes got married a few months before my dad did, and always told him a marriage was hard work, and a commitment. He would have to stick in it until the end.

Of course, my dad said he could do it, and now felt incredibly guilty for letting his best friend down. One of the perks to having a god father, though. Was having a god sister. My god sister is a few months older than me. Her name is Elysia, and is almost fifteen years old. We've been best friends since birth, and always would be.

Only a few short days after I got almost everything settled in, Elysia and I went to get pregnancy tests. We had both thought we were pregnant. She had been dating her boyfriend, Jean Havoc. She'd always loved a smoker bad boy, so she was dating him. I-of course-was dating Ling, and it was only one time we had hooked up. We both took our pregnancy tests at the same time. Her's negative.

Mine...positive.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know you were thinking it was a disease.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**One more chapter left, and since it's been so long, I'm going to update Regrets next. **

* * *

><p>I cried. I screamed, I didn't even know what to do. I was only fifteen. <em>Only fifteen<em>, rang in my head once more. I didn't even know how this was going to work. My parents were divorced, and I was living with my father. I couldn't possibly do this. So I made my appointment at the abortion clinic quickly. I knew I wasn't able to have this child.

I looked down at my stomach. I couldn't be that far along. Just a month. Only a month. No one would judge me for not finding out sooner. I didn't even suspect it until I missed my period. Elysia was happy that she wasn't having a baby anytime soon, but she felt sorry for me. I hugged her as I cried.

"What are you gonna do?" Elysia asked as I cried.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your not gonna get an abortion are you?" She asked with a sense of terror in her voice. I nodded.

"It's the only way. I'm not going to actually tell my dad I got pregnant, and ruin the family. He would be mortified that his only child, his daughter, was a disgrace to the family, and went off getting pregnant at fifteen years old." I explained.

"He wouldn't think that. Uncle Roy is a very understanding person."

"That's what you think." I mumbled.

Later that week, on the day of my appointment, I decided that it was time I tell my dad where I was going. So, while I was on my way out the door I shouted, "I'm going to the abortion clinic, be back in an hour!"

Of course, my father stopped me.

"Abortion clinic?" He shouted. He was angry. I knew he was. I was spoiled my entire life, so of course I had never been yelled at, nor had I given reason to _be _yelled at.

"Dad, I'm almost two months pregnant..." I mumbled.

"Two months?" He shouted once more. I saw his pale and sweaty face, and I knew that he was more scared about this than I was. "Alright," He said once he had calme. "here's what we're gonna do. Your going to have that baby, and then you can decide if you want to keep it, or give it up for adoption." My father explained. I nodded. That was a good idea.

* * *

><p>I told Elysia what was going on, and my father announced to my god father and god mother that I was pregnant. They were a bit sad that I was only fifteen, but they acted joyously for the baby. I think Gracia really was joyous about the situation though.<p>

I had gone shopping with Elysia and Gracia for maternity clothes, and they took me to my doctors appointments. My father and Maes always hung out while us girls were doing pregnancy things. When I was five months pregnant, I was told what gender I was having.

"Well, what is it?" My father asked anxiously. He wanted to know weather he was having a grandson, or a grandaughter. He really wanted a grandson. He had always wanted a boy, but obviously didn't get one when he had me. My mother didn't want to have anymore children, in fear that it would cause a strain on their marriage.

She had read somewhere in a pregnancy magazine that they should chose carefully about how many children to have since it caused a strain on a relationship. So, in fear of divorce, she didn't have anymore children.

"It's a boy!" I said excitedly. He hugged me, and kissed my forehead. I was most excited about seeing my son. He would probably be the only child I would ever have. The only thing I needed to solve now, was a name.

"How about...Jake?" My father asked me, helping me pick out the name for my son.

"I don't really like it. Zaine?"

"Inventive, but sadly, I would hate to have my grandson running around with such a name." My father said smirking at me.

"Prude." I joked. "What about Sean?"

"...No." My father said with all seriousness. "Steven?"

"Ah, ah." I laughed hard.

"John?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What about Alex? That's a good name." My father suggested. I nodded. It was nice, clean, and simple. My baby would need that.

"I like it. Alex Mustang. What about a middle name?" I asked.

"We could do John? Alex John Mustang?" He asked. I nodded.

I started shopping my for my new son. My father had replaced his little study and created a small nursery for Alex. We painted it together. It's a nice baby blue, and it has a midnight blue crib, with a blue stroller, blue baby seat, blue bouncer, blue walker, and yellow and blue bottles-gifts from Gracia.

I had bought clothes with Elysia, and my dad helped me make a new shirt that had two blue handprints on my stomach that looks like someone's hugging my baby. When Elysia wanted me to actually go shopping with her for shoes, and cute clothes for her, I went. I didn't want to go for some reason, but I went anyway. Elysia needed a break from things that she was too young for.

"These shoes look so cute! You should try these on, I'm kinda sick of seeing you in flip flops." Elysia told me at 'Shoes Galore'.

"My feet are swollen, I don't think that I need to try any shoes on. Maybe after Alex comes out of me." I said sighing.

"You decided on Alex? I thought you were going to do Fabian." Elysia said.

"I'm not going to name my son Fabian just because that's your boyfriends name." I sighed. Her boyfriend and her had been going out for just over three weeks. He hated me because he thought I was a slut that should have never gotten pregnant, and he was always stoned on drugs. Elysia always did say she was into the 'bad boy' type.

"You going to the football game this weekend?" I asked casually trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, me and Fabian are going together, even though he's supposed to go on the bus with the other football players. The coach said it was fine if we made it on time." She explained.

"Cool." I said, looking at other shoes I thought were cute.

"Did you wanna go? I have more than enough room for you, and it'll be fun. Plus, since that sucker's coming out soon we need to hang." Elysia said smiling.

"I don't really want to go, and he's not coming out for another four months." I sighed. I really hated being twenty-five pounds heavier than I used to be.

"Come on, Fabian is gonna kick butt! Please?" Elysia begged with a puppy dog face. I sighed.

"Fine." I huffed out, and then we were on our way to the football game.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, got that done, one more left!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the football bleachers holding a water bottle, and bucket of carrot sticks. My doctor had told me to cut down on salt, sugar, and exercise more. I had cut off on salt and sugar, but haven't been exercising lately.

I then saw _him_. I saw Ling Yao-the father of my baby. I freaked out. I grabbed Elysia by the shoulder, and pointed to Ling. She immediately glanced at the direction of my finger, and gasped. I jumped up quickly, and then I felt _it_. I felt a pain in my stomach, and groaned, then grabbed my stomach.

"Elysia...I think it's time.." I groaned. Ten minutes later, it happened again. I screamed. The roar of the football fans drowned it out.

"We gotta get you to a hospital!" Elysia shouted. That made the football fans stare. Even the football players stopped their game at the sound of hospital.

"Ella?" I heard a voice. It was Ling. I gasped. Then another contraction.

"Ah!" I screamed. "Get me to a hospital!"

Ling ran up to me, and grabbed my hand. "Ella, your pregnant?" He asked in a sharp voice. I was in too much pain to care, but I answered anyway.

"Yes! It's yours, so get me to a hospital!" I screamed even louder. Elysia got a car to go into the middle of the football field, and had me and Ling get in the back. Fabio drove, and Elysia whispered comforting words to me.

"Is that why you left school?" Ling asked.

"No! I left because my parents got divorced!" I screamed.

"Do they know your pregnant?" He asked quietly.

"_**What do you think**_?" I screamed louder than ever before. He stared at me quietly. He just did with Elysia did and soothed me with comforting words. Elysia then called my father telling him to meet us at the hospital. I didn't understand why the baby was coming so early. He was a whole four months early, almost three.

Ling was in the delivery room with me, along with my dad. Elysia didn't come in. Ling held my left hand, My dad held my right. They both kissed my sweaty forehead, and helped me through everything. My baby boy was born at three AM on Friday, April thirtieth. I had died from my baby having complications, and me not getting oxygen during the delivery. It caused me to have lung trauma, and I died.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Roy cried softly as he held his dead teenage daughter in his arms. He didn't want her to die, he still hadn't processed it in his mind yet. She was all he had, his wife left him, his daughter got pregnant, she was the only thing that he could hold onto. Then he realized...

He had the baby.

Roy sighed, and laid his daughter back down, brushing her golden hair out of her face. He walked to the nursery to see the babies. The nurse pointed out which baby was Ella's, and he got to rub his stomach with gloves on.

Roy then saw Riza in the maternity ward. She was pregnant, with a new husband, and having her child. Moments later, when he saw that she was crying about having a miscarriage, he quickly switched the dead body with Ella's baby.

"And that's what happened. That's how you got your little Alphonse, and I lost my only child and my grandson." Roy explained.

Riza gasped. She put her hand to her mouth, and quickly stood walking away. Riza walked to her house, and wrapped her arms around her son who was eating at the table. She cried in his hair, and kissed him several times.

..And that's..the end..?


End file.
